


Mojito

by dystopia



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Post Beach, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopia/pseuds/dystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys of Panic! go on vacation. <s>and maybe drink too much</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mojito

Ryan could feel the somewhat rough texture of his towel under his stomach and the warm grip of the sun on his back and he could feel the wind blowing salty air up the back of his neck. Everything felt perfect. Taking this vacation was the best idea. He would thank Spencer for this later. Spencer had decided that in between writing and recording they should all take a vacation together. Well sort of together--they had all gotten their own rooms and they decided that they weren’t going to plan to hang out together all the time so that everyone would get time alone. Ryan was really loving his time alone, reading a book and listening to his ipod. Yes, this is what he did pretty much every day on tour and maybe he had missed it a little, but it was different now because he wasn’t cramped up in his bunk; he was lying on the beach in Costa Rica. Ryan had wanted to go to Paris but Brendon decided that it wasn’t really a vacation if there was no sand. Spencer picked Costa Rica because there wouldn’t be that many people there that would recognize them and it would hopefully be more peaceful that way. Peaceful was just what it was until Ryan heard someone yelling at him.

“Ross, what are you doing?”

It was Brendon. Ryan could tell just by the pitch of his voice. When you listen to someone’s voice everyday, you get pretty good at picking it out of a crowd. Ryan turned his head toward the voice and peered out through his sunglasses. He saw Brendon literally running toward him.

“Ryan, move your legs, my feet are on fire,” Brendon said as he kicked Ryan’s feet out of the way so he could step on the end of his towel.

“What the fuck Brendon? You’re getting sand on my towel!”

“Sorry, but the sand is really hot and it was burning my feet.”

“Ok, Brendon, A. This sand was your idea and B. Where are your shoes?”

“I left them with Jon by the pool,” Brendon said as he tried to sit on the edge of the towel in the midst of Ryan’s long legs. 

“So, what are you doing?” he repeated.

“Well, I was reading,” Ryan said, annoyed as he turned over onto his back and pulled his legs up out of Brendon’s way.

“Ok, I was just going to see if you wanted to come swimming with us.”

“Um, not right now, but thanks Bren.”

“Ok, well can I just sit here for a minute until my feet recover enough to walk back? I promise I won’t bother you.”

“Yeah, sure.” Ryan thought it was kind of sweet that Brendon was taking this vacation thing so seriously. Usually he did not care who he was bothering, especially Ryan, but Spencer had threatened him on the plane. Ryan didn’t know what Spencer had threatened him with, but it had clearly worked so he wasn’t going to ask. He picked up his book and put it against his thighs, which were now facing him with his knees bent so Brendon could fit. He tried to start reading again, but he just kept reading the same three lines over and over and still had no idea what they said. It was just too distracting with Brendon sitting there doing...well, whatever the hell he was doing.

“Brendon, what the hell are you doing?” 

Ryan was talking mostly to Brendon’s back, which was leaning against the front of this legs. But, he could see that Brendon was doing something with his hands.

“Well, I heard that sand is good at removing calluses so I’m rubbing it on my fingers to see if it works.”

Ryan silently rolled his eyes. He was sure Brendon probably read that in some kind of women’s magazine or something. Brendon would always read Cosmo while they were on the bus and when he would find something really amazing he would be sure to read it out loud so they could all be enlightened by it.

“Ok, well we still have to record an album next week, so try not to remove your fingertips as well.” 

“Ha ha. You’re very funny. Sorry Ross, but you’re kind of boring. I’m going back to the pool now. There’s less sand there.”

“Whatever,” Ryan said as turned back over onto his stomach and stretched his legs back out once Brendon had stood up. He meant to go back to his book but he must have fallen asleep because when he woke up it was to Brendon’s stupid voice again.

“Hey Ry, you have to try this. I brought you a drink.”

Ryan blinked slowly in the bright sun, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Thankfully, Brendon was wearing shoes this time and he appeared to have brought his own towel, which he dropped down in the sand. Ryan twisted around until he was lying on his right side to look at Brendon. He was handed a glass with a lime in it and some kind of leaves or something.

“Brendon, what is this?” Ryan was skeptical but it looked cold and he was pretty thirsty.

“It’s a mojito.”

“A what?”

“I know doesn’t it have the coolest name ever? I found Jon and Spence and they were talking to these girls at the bar by the pool and they were all drinking these and they’re so delicious and I didn’t want you to be left out of the fun so I got us a pitcher and brought it down here for you. So, do you like it?”

Ryan tasted the drink hesitantly.

“Brendon, is there alcohol in this?”

“Yeah, rum, we are in the Caribbean after all. Come on Ryan, we’re on vacation. Don’t be like this.”

“I’m not being like anything I was just checking.” Ryan took a larger drink this time.

“So?”

“It’s actually pretty good. It’s minty.”

“I know. And sugary, I think it might be the perfect drink.” 

Brendon smiled and offered his glass up to Ryan and they clinked their glasses together, before taking another drink. Ryan turned and sat up and they both quietly drank and looked out at the ocean. But, quiet never really lasts for too long.

“Hey Ry?”

“Yeah?”

“Your back looks kind of pink. I think we should probably go inside.”

“Yeah ok,” Ryan agreed and they both stood up and tried to juggle all of their belongings; two towels, Ryan’s book and his ipod, sunscreen, two glasses and their new pitcher of drinks as they walked back toward the hotel. 

“Let’s go to my room; it’s better than yours,” Brendon said, grinning as he pushed the ‘4’ button in the elevator.

“Brendon, I’m sure we have the same kind of room.”

“No way, you’ll see.”

The elevator doors opened with a ding and they made their way down the open-air hallway to number 423. Brendon fumbled in his pocket, trying find the key card and not spill the drinks at the same time. They finally got inside and dropped their stuff on the table just inside the door. Ryan scanned around the room.

“So, why is your room better than mine?”

“You’ll see. Bring your drink.” 

Brendon grabbed his own glass and the pitcher and headed for the sliding glass doors at the opposite end of the room. Ryan followed behind him and they headed through the doors.

"Ta-da.” Brendon signaled with his outstretched arm in the direction of the hot tub at one end of his balcony. Ryan definitely did not have one of these in his room.

“Wow, how did you get this?”

“Well, I had to fuck the girl at the front desk.”

“What the-!”

“Jesus Ryan, I’m kidding. I paid for it. Now, take off your shoes and get in.”

Ryan kicked off his sandals and stepped over into the water. It was hot and made his skin feel tight but he figured he’d get used to it and slid down onto the slick, plastic bench so he was facing out toward the ocean below them. Brendon set the pitcher down on the ledge behind Ryan's head and climbed in, crawling over Ryan to lay on the far side of the tub.

“So, Ry, are you having fun on our vacation so far?”

“Yeah, I’m glad we did this.”

The boys sat there for a few minutes sipping their drinks and looking out at the blue water in front of them. Ryan was glad to be out of the sun and he could still feel the breeze tickling his cheeks.

“Aren’t you glad we didn’t go to silly Paris?” Brendon asked.

“I don’t know, I think it would have been fun. Paris just seems so mysterious and romantic and we didn’t get to see much of it last time we were there.”

“Sorry this isn’t romantic enough for you Ry. Do you want me to light some candles or something?”

“Um, no.”

They both had to laugh at this.

“Ry, hand me the pitcher. We need refills.”

Ryan reached back and grabbed the clear pitcher. As he was trying to pour it, he accidentally knocked the lime off of Brendon's glass into the water and spilled some of it in the process.

“Fuck Ry, are you drunk already?” Brendon grabbed the pitcher away from him to avoid wasting any more.

“I don’t know. Are you?” Ryan held out his glass as he watched Brendon fill it back up for him.

“I don’t think so, but who cares? We’re on vacation.” 

“I know.”

Usually Ryan wouldn’t drink but he had before and he figured it wasn’t so bad as he had thought. And really, what kind of trouble could he possibly get into just sitting here with Brendon? There was also a part of him that just didn’t really feel like being responsible right now. He was relieved that they had finally gotten all the songs written. His brain cells needed a break.

A few more refills and nonsensical conversations later and the two had decided that yes, they were probably drunk now. They had both slumped down lower in the water and Brendon was resting his head on Ryan’s left shoulder trying to drink sideways out of his glass with one hand and playing with the end of Ryan’s blue shorts with the other.

“Hey Brendon, do you think these drinks make your breath minty?”

“I don’t know maybe. Kiss me and I’ll tell you.”

Brendon blinked up at Ryan and put on his cheesiest smile. He was kind of joking but Ryan didn’t care. He lifted Brendon’s chin with his hand and planted his lips against the other boy’s. They both kind of tensed for a second and Ryan was about to pull away but he felt Brendon’s tongue slid over his lip.

“Ryan, you have to let me taste you if you want me to answer your question.”

Ryan’s brain had stopped filtering things a while ago so he opened his mouth and let Brendon’s tongue explore. It felt good but a little weird at the same time, but only because it was Brendon. He heard Brendon set his drink on the edge and felt him move his hand to Ryan’s stomach. It felt warm and slippery against his skin and anything his brain was trying to tell him right now was being drowned out by the sound of the water bubbling around them. Ryan let his left hand slide down the smooth muscles on Brendon’s back and he pulled him a little closer. His hand froze immediately when the sound of glass shattering pulled him out of the moment. They both stopped and looked at each other a little embarrassed and then started laughing as they realized that Brendon’s glass had slipped off the edge of the tub and shattered on the concrete.

“You’re a fucking idiot Bren.” Ryan sighed and laughed and watched Brendon try to pick up the rest of the glass. 

“Just leave it, you’re going to cut yourself.”

“But...my drink! You have to share now.”

“Ok, fine. Just come back over here.” He grabbed Brendon around the waist and pulled him back over to the other side. 

“You can have mine. We’ve probably drunk way too much already anyway.” Ryan handed the glass over.

“Try not to drop this one.” 

Brendon accepted the drink and held it as tightly as he could in his wet hands.

“So do you still want to know?” Brendon inquired.

“Know what?”

“Your question before.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You kind of just taste like a boy...but a sugary one.”

“Brendon, how do you know what boys taste like? Have you kissed a boy before?” 

Ryan raised an eyebrow and tried to act shocked but he really wasn’t.

“Maybe, have you?”

“Yeah.”

“Who was it?”

“Uhhh...”

“It was Pete wasn’t it?”

“Ew, Brendon, no I’ve never kissed Pete!”

“Ok, then who was it?”

“Does it really matter?”

“No, I guess not.”

“Ok, can we get out now?”

“Come on Ryan, don’t be mad at me.”

Brendon grabbed Ryan by the wrist and tried to keep him from getting out, but Ryan was a slippery little fucker and his wrist slipped through Brendon’s grip.

“I’m not mad Brendon.” Ryan laughed. “I think my back may have gotten burned earlier and the water is starting to sting.”

They both climbed out, careful not to step in the glass and made their way to the door. Always thinking, Brendon reached back and grabbed the pitcher, which was mostly empty anyway but he didn’t want to waste it.

“Fuck, we didn’t bring any towels out here Bren.”

“Ok, just walk really quick to the bathroom so we don’t get everything wet.”

They both tried to tiptoe quickly across the room without stumbling and they sort of succeeded in their plan. Ryan got to the bathroom first and grabbed two towels and threw one out to Brendon.

“Catch.”

“Shit Ryan, I only have two hands,” Brendon protested, trying to hold a glass and the pitcher, but he caught the towel in between his forearms and glanced over at Ryan, waiting for a round of applause or something.

“Very impressive Mr. Urie,” Ryan said as he started to walk back out of the bathroom.

“Stop! You’re dripping water all over the floor, Ry.”

“So are you.”

“I’m taking these off.” Brendon set the drinks and the towel down on the dresser and pulled his dripping, red shorts off. His naked ass did not go unnoticed.

“Fuck Brendon!” Ryan screamed, trying to shield his eyes.

“Well, stop checking me out, Ross.” Brendon quickly grabbed some pajama pants out of his bag and pulled them on.

“Do you want some clothes Ryan?”

“No thanks, I’m fine.”

“Well, you’re not sitting on my bed with wet shorts on.”

Ryan wrapped the white towel around his waist and pulled his shorts down underneath it.

“We should hang these in the shower or something until they’re dry.”

“Good thinking Ry.” Brendon picked up his wet shorts and tossed them towards the door, where Ryan caught them with a wet smack.

Ryan hung their clothes over the shower curtain rod, leaving them to drip into the tub, and headed back out into the room. Brendon was lying on his back on the bed trying to figure out how to work the t.v. remote. 

“Are we really going to watch television on vacation?”

“Well, what do you want to do, Ry?”

Ryan flopped down on the bed with his feet next to Brendon’s head and rested his chin on his hands.

“I don’t care.”

Brendon glanced down and his eyes met with Ryan’s exposed back, which was glowing red at this point.

“Shit Ryan, your back is really burnt.”

Ryan tried to twist his head around but he couldn’t see it.

“Does it hurt?’

“What do you think? Yes it hurts.”

“I’ll fix it for you.”

Brendon grabbed his glass from the table beside him and clumsily fished out an ice cube. He drunkenly tried to maneuver on the bed so he was next to Ryan’s torso and gently placed the cube in the center of the other boy’s back. Ryan jumped.

“Fuck Brendon, that’s really cold!!”

“Duh, Ry, it’s an ice cube. Just relax.”

Ryan tried to breathe. It was freezing but it did feel good against his skin. Brendon slowly drug it back and forth and Ryan felt the cold water dripping down his sides. It tickled and he laughed quietly and tried not to squirm on the bed.

“Brendon this really isn’t helping and you’re just getting the bed all wet. I think I saw a little bottle of lotion in the bathroom, maybe that would help.” 

“Ok.” Brendon popped what was left of the melted ice cube in his mouth and got up off the bed, stumbling into the bathroom. He returned with a small white bottle.

“This is probably going to be cold too,” Brendon stated as he popped the lid open and went to squirt some out onto Ryan’s back. 

Ryan inhaled sharply through his teeth as the liquid hit is skin. Brendon used his fingers to spread it out over the curves of Ryan’s still wet back. Ryan could feel the singer’s rough hands moving over his tender skin. Apparently his little sand remedy had not worked as planned. Ryan exhaled slowly as Brendon’s hands moved farther down his back. He glanced over at the little bottle that was lying next to him on the bed and reached out to read it.

“Brendon, are you wearing your contacts right now?’

“No, I didn’t want to get chlorine in them, why?”

Ryan reached his arm back and extended the bottle toward Brendon’s face.

“Because this is hair conditioner.” 

Brendon stopped spreading and took the bottle out of Ryan’s hand.

“I’m sorry the bottles all looked the same so I just grabbed one. Shit, do you want me to wipe it off?” Brendon sounded sincerely concerned.

“No, it’s fine. Just add some more.”

Brendon laughed to himself and dispensed some more out onto Ryan’s back. As he worked it in, Ryan let his eyes slip closed and rested the side of his face on his hands. Brendon spread the liquid over his skin and massaged the tight muscles on either side of Ryan’s spine. He slid his thumbs down and gently squeezed Ryan’s sides with his fingers. Ryan tried to ignore how his friend’s rough fingers pulled slightly against his delicate skin because it was only slightly painful and really it felt pretty fucking good. 

Brendon’s hands slid dangerously close to the top of the towel that Ryan was wearing and he didn’t stop him when he felt fingers slip underneath and gently rub against his lower back. Slowly, Ryan couldn’t feel the roughness of Brendon’s fingers anymore. They danced over his skin and seemed to melt into the heat radiating from it. His head was spinning a little from the sun and the rum and he licked his lips and briefly remembered what Brendon’s lips had felt like against his own. His breath quickened slightly and he felt the blood that was swimming around in his head being pulled lower by Brendon’s hands, down his spine and...and...

“Unhh,” Ryan moaned and oh shit, was that out loud?!

“I’m sorry Ry, am I hurting you?”

“No.” and he really didn’t mean for it to come out so breathlessly.

Ryan tried to ignore what had just happened and closed his eyes again. It was going pretty well until he felt wet lips trailing down his back and now Ryan definitely had a problem and was immediately grateful that he was lying face down. And ok, this was possibly going too far.

“Brendon, what are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, I was just trying to make it feel better. I’ll stop.”

Brendon removed his hands and sat back against the headboard grabbing the drink that he had left next to him.

“Do you want some?”

It sounded pretty good and Ryan went to turn around to grab the glass until he remembered his predicament and decided he didn’t really want to have the ‘yes, Brendon you gave me a boner’ conversation right now, so he laid back down. 

“Brendon, can you get me another glass since you stole mine?”

“You have a sunburn Ryan. You’re not disabled. Get it yourself. There are some cups over there.” Brendon pointed straight ahead toward the dresser next to his bag.

Fuck, how was he going to manage this? Ryan slid forward and quickly grabbed the towel in front of him as he got off the bed, hoping that Brendon was sufficiently entertained by the television and wasn’t really paying attention to him. He went over to the dresser and unwrapped a plastic cup. He then grabbed the pitcher, his other hand still grasping the towel strategically, and filled the cup with what was left.

“We don’t have anymore ice, Bren,” Ryan stated casually, still keeping his back to the bed.

“Well, go get some from the ice machine.”

“Hello, I’m not wearing any pants asshole.”

“That’s your own fault. I told you you could borrow some.”

“Can’t you go get the ice?” Ryan said in his best five year old voice.

“No, you can have some of mine. C’mere.”

Ryan strolled toward the bed, holding the cup in front of him and hoping that Brendon’s vision had been further impaired by the drinking. He sat down next to the other boy and pulled his knees up in front of him, wrapping the towel tightly around his legs. Brendon attempted to pour some of the ice from his drink into Ryan’s cup but Brendon had definitely never been a waiter and this was a skill that he just did not have. The cold liquid spilled out and splashed against his bare stomach. They both burst into laughter and Ryan grabbed both of the drinks out of Brendon’s hands as he tried to swat the moisture away.

“Ryan, I don’t think you and I are very good at this being drunk thing.”

“Obviously not. I have an idea. Let’s just get rid of these now before we both end up wet and sticky.” 

And Ryan didn’t really mean to choose those exact words and he hoped Brendon’s mind wasn’t as preoccupied as his was right now. He handed his friend his drink back and raised his own.

“Ready?”

They both tapped their drinks together and then chugged what was left in them. When Ryan had finished swallowing the last of his, he took both cups and placed them on the table next to the bed. They both sat there for a second before Brendon spoke.

“Do you think our shorts are dry yet?”

“I don’t know. Why?”

“Maybe we can go find Jon and Spencer, I’m kind of hungry. I’ll go check.”

Brendon swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He quickly felt light headed and had to sit back down. Ryan just giggled at him. 

“What’s wrong Bren?” he teased.

“Nothing, just dizzy.” 

Brendon reached his hands up to massage his forehead. Ryan was really having a hard time controlling his laughter now.

“You’re fucking wasted Brendon. Lay down.”

Brendon laid back against the pillows and closed his eyes, hoping everything would stop spinning in a second. Ryan couldn’t help but notice his friend’s tight, now copper-colored, stomach as he leaned back. And fuck if Ryan’s dick was going to let him think about anything else. He tried to focus on the television but he heard Brendon sighing next to him and he had to look down. Brendon’s eyes were closed, his long lashes twitching against his cheeks, which were tinted pink from the sun. His mouth was slightly open as he tried to breath slowly past his red lips. Ryan’s urge to taste those lips again took over every rational thought he probably didn’t have in the first place and he leaned down and pressed his mouth over his best friend’s. 

Brendon’s eyes shot open and he instinctively reached a hand out to Ryan’s stomach and pushed him back gently. Ryan quickly moved back and away from Brendon on the bed. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Brendon slid his hand out and tightly gripped Ryan’s, before he spoke.

“Hey, no I’m sorry. Look at me Ry.”

Ryan turned his head and their eyes locked. Ryan didn’t know what thoughts were going through his friend’s head but he knew what was going through his own. 

‘How could you get me drunk, bring me to this honeymoon suite of a room, kiss me, make me horny as fuck, pull away when I try to kiss you again and then bat those fucking eyes at me?!’

Thankfully, Ryan’s thoughts were interrupted by Brendon’s lips. And this wasn’t like when they kissed before. Brendon grabbed the back of his neck forcefully and pulled him forward. Their lips crashed together messily and Ryan clumsily drunkenly fell on top of Brendon. Brendon’s fingers laced through Ryan’s hair and held his head tightly. He didn’t hesitate about shoving his tongue into Ryan’s mouth this time. Ryan pushed his tongue back into Brendon’s mouth with equal force. Brendon began to drag his free hand down his friend’s back and Ryan gasped.

“Shit, Ry, I’m sorry, I forgot.”

“Shut up Bren.”

Ryan crashed their lips back together and Brendon moved his hand down over the towel covering Ryan’s ass. He pulled the other boy down hard against himself. Well, Ryan couldn’t really hide anything now. He slid one of his legs in between Brendon’s thighs and was happy to feel that Brendon wanted this as much as he did. Or at least Brendon’s dick did. 

Brendon couldn’t help his sigh of pleasure as the top of Ryan’s thigh caressed his erection through the thin material of his pants. He tightened his grip on Ryan’s ass and tried to pull him closer. They both moaned this time. Brendon moved his lips away from Ryan’s mouth and trailed them over his jaw and down to where is neck met his shoulders. He sucked hard and nipped at Ryan’s skin lightly with his teeth. He slowly dragged his tongue up to Ryan’s ear.

“God Ry, have I ever told you how fucking hot you are?”

“Probably.”

“Well, this time, I actually mean it.”

“That’s sweet Bren, but you could you stop talking please?”

Apparently drunk Ryan was a little impatient. He tilted his head and forced his lips back onto Brendon’s. He reached a hand down in between them and snuck it inside the elastic of Brendon’s pajama pants. His fingers wrapped around the singer’s hard erection and stroked slowly up and down. Brendon’s head fell back against the pillows and his eyes fluttered to stay open.

“Shit Ryan.”

“Do you feel okay Bren?”

“Yeah, please don’t stop doing that.”

Ryan began kissing and sucking down the front of Brendon’s tanned and slightly sweaty chest and licked gently over one of his nipples. Brendon needed to feel skin and he couldn’t hold onto Ryan’s back so he tugged on the towel until it freed Ryan’s hips and he could caress the soft skin of his friend’s ass. The caressing continued until he felt Ryan bite down on his nipple and then it turned into more of a tight squeezing.

“Oh God Ry...”

Ryan breathed out hotly against Brendon’s chest and tightened his grip on his cock. Brendon moaned and flipped them over so that he was hovering over them. Ryan took this opportunity to hook his fingers in Brendon’s pants and pull them down. They both helped to kick them the rest of the way off. Brendon pressed himself back down and Ryan let out a long sigh when he felt their dicks slide against one another. Brendon shifted his hips back and forth a few times producing the same reaction from his friend each time. He really didn’t want to stop but he was determined to make Ryan moan. 

He moved down and kneeled in between Ryan’s legs. Ryan opened his eyes to see what the fuck Brendon was doing but when he saw himself disappear into Brendon’s mouth he couldn’t keep them open any longer. Brendon’s mouth was wet and burning hot and his tongue was pressing against the vein in Ryan’s cock, and he could feel his swollen lips all around him and Brendon’s fingers were traveling somewhere they had definitely never been before and....

“Oh fuck Brendon, uunnhh....”

Yeah, that was what Brendon wanted to hear. He kept his mouth moving up and down as he teased Ryan with this finger. Ryan just could not keep the next words from coming out of his mouth and maybe he wasn’t even really trying to.

“Oh God Bren, that feels so good. I want you so bad right now. Please...please....”

Ryan was lucky he could get out a full sentence at this point. He could barely even breathe.

“What do you want Ryan?” Brendon breathed out as he moved back up to kiss Ryan’s neck, purposely brushing his cock along Ryan’s thigh and pressing it into his hip. Ryan felt Brendon’s wet mouth on his neck and his erection digging into his hipbone and his hand teasing over the head of his cock.

“You, Brendon...I want you to...fuck me...please.”

Brendon did not wait to be asked twice and he moved his hand off Ryan’s dick and teased between the curves of his ass.

“Wait, Ryan, I don’t have any-”

Ryan cut him off with his lips and pulled his head down. 

“I don’t care Bren...just get...get the fucking lotion or conditioner or...something...”

Brendon fumbled around on the bed trying to find the bottle they were using earlier. Ryan waited impatiently, grabbing his own dick and jerking it tightly up and down. When Brendon finally found the bottle on the floor he squirted some out onto his hand and rubbed his fingers together. He stroked himself a few times and got back into his previous position. 

He took Ryan’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked, hard, as he slid two of his fingers inside. Ryan arched his back up off the bed and let out a loud moan.

“Fuck...Brendon...”

Ryan writhed as Brendon worked his fingers in and out stretching him apart and added a third one, keeping his mouth attached to Ryan’s lips. He curled his fingers back and Ryan nearly screamed.

“P-please Brendon j-just please.”

Brendon removed his hand and moved himself up between Ryan’s thighs. Ryan immediately wrapped his legs around Brendon’s waist and pulled him closer. Brendon pressed his cock against Ryan and began to slowly slide it in. Ryan was about to die from anticipation. 

“Come on Bren, just do it.”

Brendon thrust in hard and as deep as he could get. Immediately the tightness wrapped around his dick and threatened to strangle him.

“Jesus, Ryan, have you done this before?”

“Yeah...” Ryan’s voice, barely a whisper, trailed off and he could only concentrate on Brendon, in him, filling him, pressing against every place inside him.

“Are you all right?”

Ryan had to take a few deep breaths, trying to keep his legs from shaking. He had done this before, just not recently.

“I’m okay.”

Brendon decided to believe him and fucked into him even harder. Neither could suppress their vocal chords this time. Ryan reached out his long, thin arm and grabbed Brendon’s ass pulling him in tighter.

“God, you feel so good Bren.”

With each of Brendon’s hard thrusts, waves of pleasure and heat rolled through Ryan’s body. He felt them in his chest and in the pit of his stomach and as Brendon increased his pace, he felt them everywhere. His chest tightened and rose rapidly, trying to force air into his lungs. He felt Brendon’s fingers wrap around his throbbing erection and his thumb teasing at the wetness leaking from it. Brendon tightened his grip and pumped forcefully around Ryan’s burning skin.

“Ryan, open your eyes.”

Ryan hadn’t noticed how close Brendon’s face was to his own and tried to open his heavy eyelids to meet his friend's searing gaze. 

“Come with me Ryan.”

Brendon didn’t pause his hips for a second and leaned down to suck hard on Ryan’s throat. This was all Ryan needed and then all he could feel was his dick in Brendon’s hand twitching and warm liquid hitting his stomach and chest.

“Ohh...f-fuuck Bren...” 

Ryan clenched down around Brendon as his orgasm washed over him. He felt Brendon snap his hips hard into him and release inside him.

“God...Ryan...” Brendon panted as he tried not to fall on top of his best friend.

He reached down and pulled himself out and Ryan felt hot liquid tickle down the inside of his thigh. Brendon rolled off and collapsed on the side of the bed. They both tried to slow their breathing and turned their heads towards one another. They looked at each other, grinning, neither really able to open his eyes all the way.

“Damn Ryan that was really fucking hot.”

They both tried to hold back their laughter but it didn’t really work. They laid on their backs with their legs tangled together, Ryan trying to push the hair out of his eyes.

“You know what Brendon? I can’t wait to have flashbacks of this all day tomorrow. Fuck, I’m probably going to be hard for the rest of the week.”

Brendon raised his eyebrows, suggestively.

“Fuck flashbacks Ry, we’re on vacation. We could do this all day tomorrow.”

“We’ll see. Now get up and find our shorts. I’m hungry. See if you can actually make it to the bathroom this time. I’m going to call Spencer and Jon and see if they want to eat dinner with us.”

**********************************

 

Ryan and Brendon had put their shorts back on and found their way down to the outdoor cafe, maybe still a little intoxicated and giggling for no reason. They spotted Jon and Spencer sitting at a table.

“Ryan, why are you walking like that?” Spencer inquired as they approached the table.

Brendon glanced over to him and they both answered in unison.

“Sunburn.” 

More laughing followed.

Spencer and Jon looked at each other a little puzzled as to what was so funny, before Jon finally asked.

“Is that sunburn on your throat too Ryan?”


End file.
